Motherly Instincts REWRITE
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: After Shay was shot down, (Y/N) has left the Assassin's in the dust with her new baby on the way. She has been staying in New York, under the care of the Templar Grandmaster, Haytham Kenway, when an unexpected surprise shows up at the front door. Shay/Pregnant!Reader


**A/N: Since I've now played Assassin's Creed Rogue, I've decided to rewrite this story. ^.^  
**

 **(Y/N)- Your Name**

 **(F/C)- Favorite Color**

 **(S/F/C)- Second Favorite Color**

* * *

Being the wife of an Assassin wasn't easy. There was constant worries and pleads that he'd come back from missions away from home. I don't know how Abigail did it. Being the wife of Achilles Davenport, Mentor of the Colonial American Brotherhood. I was constantly worried about Shay, my beloved husband. He always has this comforting aura around him that puts all my worries at ease. Since his departure almost a 2 months ago to Lisbon, I've been having morning sickness, also weird cravings. Shay and I have been trying for a baby since his last mission and I'm happy to say that it worked! Hope and Liam have been energetic at the surprise, helping me in anyway even though a bump has not showed up yet. Hope has been taking the time in between training novices to take me out for picking flowers and gathering food for everyone. Today was one of those days, except we were summoned to the manor in a meeting. Sitting in the chair that was open, the meeting was about to begin, Hope and Liam were standing next to the door, Achilles standing in the middle of the room. The door slammed open and a furious Shay stomped in screaming at Achilles. Accusing him of knowing a massive earthquake would occur once the artifact was touched. I was shocked, to burst out in anger was unlike Shay, but Achilles stood firm, unknowing of the events in Lisbon. Shay pointed an accusing finger at the Mentor, yelling that _he_ slaughtered innocents, just like the earthquake in Haiti. Hope and Liam stepped in, angry at my beloved. While I stood up, putting an arm on his shoulder, until Achilles said to get him out, Liam took him by the shoulders and pushed him out, Hope stomped to the door, took a second, but slammed the wooden door. I jumped in my shoes, putting a hand to my heart. Achilles cursed quietly and walked to the window, looking out of it with a blank expression while Hope gently took me by the arm and ushered us out of the tense atmosphere. I shook her off, stomping out of the manor, seeing Shay stomping down the hill with his fists clenched. Liam standing there with arms crossed. I sighed gently, jogging after Shay until Liam stopped me by the shoulder. "If you don't calm him down, no one else will." I nodded, running after the furious Assassin. Once I had caught up with him, he was muttering angry with himself.

I tried offering words of comfort. "Shay, what happened?" I gently put my hand on his bicep, trying to keep up with his long strides. He didn't say a word, only wrapping his arms around my shoulders, burying his head in my hair, taking a deep breath. My head was buried under his, bringing that sense of comfort over me.

"Not now, love. I would like- **love** , to forget what happened." He muttered, kissing my temple. A grin appeared on my face.

"I believe I can offer a distraction." I took hold of his hand, leading him towards a fire site. As it was beginning to snow, we set up the logs and started the fire. A while has passed, before any of us can say something.

"This distraction, what did you have in mind?" He poked the logs with a stick, turning them over to their dry side. I smiled from across the fire, moving to sit next to him.

"Well, remember how we've been trying for a baby?" His arm stopped mid-length, his eyes went wide. "Well... I'm pregnant." He dropped the stick into the fire, looking straight into my eyes. He grasped my shoulders before a wide smile appeared on his face.

"This was just the distraction I needed, love." His crisp Irish accent heated up my cheeks. I pecked him on the lips, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

* * *

Shay's unexpected betrayal was a shock to us all, I was resting calmly next to the campsite where he left me. Soon after I put out the fire, gunshots ran out, Achilles screaming out orders to the Assassins who seem to be running after someone. I ran towards all of the commotion to see Shay walking backwards towards the edge of the cliff, Chevalier pointing a gun at the furious Assassin. He clenched the manuscript in his hands, narrowed eyes glaring at all of us. Once his eyes settled on my shaking figure, his eyes went wide, taking a step forward. "(Y/N)-" A shot rang out, striking Shay in the shoulder. He fell backwards off the cliff while my hands flew to my face.

"SHAY!" I screamed, tears immediately trailing down my cheeks. I tried to get past Achilles to look over the cliff, but Hope grasped my arm tightly, along with Liam, dragging my violently shaking form towards the Manor. I sobbed loudly, calling Shay's name seemingly a thousand times before I was seated at the large dining room table. Pressing my hands to my face, I sobbed loudly, leaning forward to muffle my sobs. Hope stood beside me, offering only a hand on my shoulder. My throat soon burned from the screaming, my eyes red and drooping. My hands still shook, stomach trembling with the thoughts that consumed my mind in that night. I pushed my chair back harshly letting it slam to the ground. Hope and Liam looked on with frowns and narrowed eyes, watching as I walked towards the front door. I pulled it open harshly, going out into the snowy night. I went towards the Assassins Manor, storming up to my room. Grabbing a bag, I started stuffing my things into it. Clothes, spare hidden blade, poison, and a sleeping bag. I tied the ends of the bag into a knot, snarling at the door opening. I put my Assassin Robes on, belts, and hidden blade on. I tucked the pistols into their spots, sword at my hip. I had my bag clenched tightly to my chest as my door opened, Achilles standing there with a calm look. "Glare at me all you want, old man. I'm sure Hope has told you, but I am **not** raising this child by myself." I grabbed one of Shay's shirt, tying it around my face as a scarf. I brushed past the silent Mentor, who in turn grasped the back of my tunic.

"He was a good Assassin, (Y/N). I had hoped things wouldn't turn out this way. Loosing two of my best Assassins." I stopped walking, looking over my shoulder.

"You should've thought of that before killing my husband." I shook him off of me, stomping down the stairs and out the front door, where Liam, Hope and Chevalier stood with looks of sympathy. Putting my hood up, I tightened my scarf, walking passed the ones I had called Brothers and Sisters.

"Good luck out there." I heard Liam say.

Smirking, I walked towards the path that led to the Frontier. Copying the line Shay had always said. "I make my own luck."

* * *

 **7 months later...**

I grumbled as I was stuck in his Master Bedroom with Grandmaster Haytham Kenway scratching away on paper at his desk. Shortly after Shay had died, I joined the Templar Order, the ring on my finger proof for the decision. I had the shirt that I took from Shay's room at the Manor on, covering the noticeable bulge that was my stomach. Along with loose trousers. I rested a hand on it gently, feeling a small kick in response. I bit my lip, looking around the _fancy_ bedroom as I have done many times before I was kept under severe watch. Though I hate to admit it, Haytham was a good watchman. Making sure my needs go before his while I am expecting. He is not the best of cooks, but it's enjoyable to see him curse and stare angrily at the food he was attempting to cook. He made sure I was comfortable while sleeping, it seems he was almost too caring. Perhaps he would like to raise this child in place of my deceased husband, Shay. Don't get me wrong, we don't have any feelings for each other, just someone helping another out. I know of his last relationship with the Mohawk woman, Ziio. Before of his status as a Grandmaster Templar, Ziio had ended the relationship. Which I found pretty depressing. He knows of my relationship with Shay, and that I am now a Widow. He had chuckled once I mentioned I was his wife and that he was dead, but I didn't question him. Leaning back against the headboard, I sighed heavily, alerting the concentrated Grandmaster. I swung my feet over the side of the bed. "You are not planning to get up, are you?" He pushed the chair back, quill resting in the ink jar.

"I need to do something to rid me of this boredom, and that letter seems important, so I won't ask you for help." I spoke, grasping the edge of the bed. After a moment, I took a deep breath and stood up with little difficulty. After getting a concerned look from the Templar, he continued writing the letter.

"I will join you in a moment." He called as I left the room. Walking down the wooden stairs, I grabbed one of the scarves that rested on the rack, wrapping it around my neck for the Autumn wind outside. What I did not expect was a knock at the door, 3 simple knocks made me stand still. Flinching, I grabbed a flintlock from the table, placing my hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, I opened it carefully. Flintlock behind my back. My eyes first settled on black boots, but soon went up to the face of... Shay? Gazing up at my face, his eyes went wide, fingers clenching the letter in his hands. We stood in silence, before tears welled up in my eyes, I dropped the gun and rushed towards him.

"Shay!" I cried, burying my head in his chest. My hands clenched his black tunic tightly, as if he would leave me a second time.

"(Y/N)." A nose was buried in my hair, arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"I-I thought you were gone, Shay... you don't know how much I've missed you!" I felt his shoulders shake, gasps for breath alerted me of his mood.

"They would've killed ya, love. I've never stopped thinkin' about ya." He leaned back, looking into my tear-striked face with a smile. "Or little Cormac." One of his giant hands rested on my massive stomach, shaking fingers splayed out. A little kick alerted both of us, before he showered my face with kisses. "How much longer?"

"Anyday now, Master Kenway has been a great butler." Shay chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, leading the both of us inside.

"Butler?" He grinned, his red face calming slightly. He sat me down on a rocking chair I had chosen at the store since they were comforting. Kneeling down in front of me, his ear and hands resting on my stomach. I could hear him muttering, more to the baby than himself. A sense of comfort and happiness washed over me, before I ran my hands through his dark brown hair. "You will be a fine addition to the Order, Matthew." I huffed, looking down at the smiling goofball.

"What if it's a girl?"

"I can guarantee you, it's a boy, love." He grinned up at me as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah right, I have those _Motherly Instincts,_ Shay Cormac. It's a girl."

"I can do this all day, (Y/N). It _is_ the male that decides the gender." I chuckled at him.

"Okay, Mister Know-It-All. If it's a girl, you owe me... by cooking my favorite food for a week." His jaw went slack.

"Love, you know I can't cook!"

"So you haven't been working on that since we were apart?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."


End file.
